Walking Away to a New Start
by MissLPen
Summary: Trying to turn her life around after a not so clean past Bella meets underground fighter Edward at the club where she is bar-tending and falls in love quickly.Will Edward finally open up to Bella after experiencing a lifetime of hurt? With the help of Edward and his family will Bella finally be able to put down her demons and help her build a future that she so desperately wants?
1. New Jobs and ExGirlfriends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

**~/~/~/~**

I bent down to tie my shoe ; for some reason my left one kept coming untied. I stood up and continued my window shopping. The air was humid and dry ; it was unusual for late May. I paused to enter a local cafe' a block from my apartment and ordered me a turkey breast sandwich for lunch. I sat near the window and gazed at the people enjoying the rare beautiful day that we were blessed with. People passed by carelessly, not taking notice to their surroundings. The hustle and bustle of the city reminded me of when I went to visit my friend Angela in New York. Unknown to most people Chicago was just as alive and kicking as the Big Apple.

Chicago, where I was born and stilled lived to this very day. I haven't traveled much and maybe I'm a little biased but this city was beyond compare. I lived with my My grandma Marie Higginbotham or as I referred to her as Mimi. mother Renee' was an alcoholic and a drug addict, and I only met my biological father Charlie once when I was 18. By then I really didn't need a father figure in my life but I still try and stay in contact with him every few months. I moved a lot as a child so I can say I have experienced a little bit of everything. My mother still comes around every so often begging for money. I don't hate my mother I just dislike her for her choices so I never contact or try to socialize with her. I try and stay out of trouble, but I haven't always made the best choices.

At the age of 16 me and Mimi moved to the upper class side of Chicago. I went to a better school but still lived in a modest 2-story house compared to the other families around me. My grades were average ; nothing spectacular. I had some friends but wouldn't say I was popular. Eventually I met and started dating Jacob Black. In the beginning he was sweet, charming, and a all around perfect boyfriend. It was after his 2 sisters left and went to college he started to become emotionally and physically abusive. We hung out with gang of Jacob's friends which consisted of Quil, Paul and Sam because he liked to know who I was with at all times. As time went on Jacob introduced me to sex, alcohol, pot and underground fighting. He tried to pressure me to use harder drugs like cocaine but I always managed to distract him. When I was 18 I graduated high school, dumped Jacob, and went to rehab. After a year in rehab I got my bartending license and things started getting better.

My being with Jacob through my high school years took a huge toll on my relationship with Mimi. I had been rebellious and out of control. After I went to rehab my things between Mimi and I started to get better. While bartending at night at local clubs around the city I attended community college and eventually graduated early with a degree in physical therapy. I still bartend for a living, which I think is awesome, but I'm searching for a private practice that is looking for a physical therapist. Last week I interviewed for a bartending position at Alice's. It is a hot night club that is popular but, thankfully not trashy. I was pretty sure I had the job because I had interviewed with Alice, who was the co-owner with her husband, Jasper. and she had said that she was in charge of hiring new employees.

I met Alice in high school. We had a lot in common but never hung out much because Jacob liked to control what I did and who I spent time with. I didn't have many friends because I was ashamed of my family background, but Alice was the only person besides Jacob that knew I lived with my Grandma Marie, and she never made me feel less than her for it. We lost touch after high school but I ran into her about 3 weeks ago while shopping and it feels like we picked up where we left off, as if we never spent a day apart. I think my life turned out this way because of my mother but I can't change the past. Now try to surround myself with people that love and care about me.

**~/~/~/~**

EPOV

Beep...Beep...Beep

The alarm was loud and obnoxious. I lifted my head up from the pillow and growled at the sounds. I pressed the off button and continued to lay down, while pondering over the events from last night. I ended my bartending shift at 10 then made my way to _The Warehouse, _it was in the rougher part of the city but not many people knew it was there. I had to fight some guy named Tyler that was new to the underground scene. He was big but didn't have much training, I ended the fight quickly and left with 10 grand a few bruises and a black eye. As I got up I felt the pain in my ribs from the fight last, I moved slowly around my bedroom and made my way to the shower. After about 15 mins of washing and 20 mins of letting the water relax my muscles I got out and got dressed.

I got into my volvo and pulled out of my gated estate. Only people that knew where I lived is the family and Tanya,but I made sure to stop at the security booth and take her name of the approved guest list. It took a little while to get the the club from where I lived but you can't put a price on privacy. I parked in the back and went inside to begin checking liquor inventory. While I was recounting the stock Alice my cousin came and sat down.

"Hey Anthony can I talk to you for a second?" She asked smiling at me sweetly.

"Yeah sure what's up?" I finished opening the current case of liquor and leaned on the bar to talk to Alice.

"Well I just hired a new bartender to work with you on the night shift, she's been bartending for a while but I still need you to show her the basics around here just incase."

"Her name is Bella she went to highschool with me, you might not remember because you had already graduated by the time she transferred, but she has her license and is looking for a new gig." She said enthusiastically.

"Okay well send her my way when she comes in." I replied casually wondering what the hype about her was.

Around 6 Alice came to tell me she had arrived and was putting her stuff down in the back. I nodded and continued to wash the beer pitchers and wipe down the bar when I heard Tanya. I rolled my eyes and prayed to God that she didn't make a scene I was already trying to get over her betrayal I did not need her coming around and flaunting herself in my face everyday.

"Hey Eddie" she walking up to me trying to be sexy but it really wasn't working and I wasn't in a good mood.

"What do you want Tanya? We are not acquaintances anymore you need to call me Anthony" I said through gritted teeth because for some reason the thought of her saying my birth name angered me.

"Don't be that way Eddie I missed you, I made a mistake and I love you baby. Can't we just forget about this and move on?" She said in a sad voice while running her fingers over my chest. I grabbed her hands and moved them back down to her side.

"Tanya we are over how many times do I have to tell you that? You cheated on me, it's your loss. Don't call me, Don't contact me, and stop coming past my job." I told her for the millionth time since we broke up.

Tanya was saying something when I seen this beautiful brunette across the bar. She had a nice rack and a gorgeous ass. After admiring her exquisite body I looked up to see her face. She had big chocolate brown eyes that remind me of a baby dear, a set of plump lips that made me lose my breathe. While lost in my own little fantasy world I didn't notice her walking up to me.

"Hey baby, who's your little friend here?" She said while wrapping her body around mine so tight it should be illegal. Her voice was enticing like bells. Heat vibrated through my body where she had her hands placed. I shook my head and recovered from my shock. and looked down at her. "Just go with it" she said as she bit on my earlobe which caused me to let out a small groan. She smelled like freshly picked strawberries, which made my mouth water. As I was trying to recover my voice to speak Tanya was still standing there fuming and decide to make herself known.

"umm I'm Tanya and who are you?" She said crossing her arms across her chest with an attitude while looking back and forth from me and the mysterious brunette draped all over me.

"I'm Bella" she said smugly looking at Tanya then gazed up at me adorably. "Baby you didn't tell her you had a girlfriend? Shame on you, getting the poor girl's hopes up that she might have a chance with you" She said playfully while smacking me lightly across the chest.

I regained functioning in my brain and then it clicked this was Bella the new bartender that Alice was talking about so decided to play along.

"I'm sorry love, I won't do it again" I said smoothly while nuzzling her cheek. "Tanya this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is Tanya she visits the bar a lot." I said not mentioning the fact that we knew each other personally. Tanya was looking at me with a heated glare that I just ignored before she decided to address me.

"Eddie I see you went and got yourself a new whore." She spat while looking at Bella "Well let me tell you something sweetheart, the sex wasn't that good anyway I'm glad you caught me cheating on you or I would have never gotten out of that sorry ass relationship when I did." She said with a sneer.

I was hurt, how could she say those things about me when I tried to give her everything she ever could want for. I hurt quickly turned into anger as I realized I didn't even know who this person was in front of me anymore. Before I could respond with the truth Bella punched Tanya in the face so hard she fell back on the floor and quickly got in top of her and started slamming her head back on the bar tile. Blood was pouring from Tanya's nose and lip, while Tanya was scratching and screaming trying to get up. I was in awe, this tiny bombshell was feisty. I recovered immediately and started to pull Bella off of Tanya while my cousin Emmett the bouncer held her back.

"You bitch how dare you come in here and say shit like that" Bella was screaming and kicking trying to get me to let her loose.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU BITCH!" Tanya screeched while trying to fix her rumpled up clothes.

"YOU LUCKY THATS ALL I DID YOU NO CLASS HAVING ASS TRAMP!" Bella yelled still trying to get free from my arms and attack Tanya. I quickly started to whisper in Bella's ear in my most soothing voice to get her to calm down.

"Relax love, you got her. Shhhhhh it's okay" I said softly while rubbing her arms. "TANYA GET OUT OF HERE and don't come back or I will let her loose on you" I said menacingly. As Tanya was escorted out of the bar by Emmett I released Bella from my hold and pulled her into a hug as I continued to whisper in her ear.

Once Bella was calm I walked her over to the bar and sat her down on a stool I poured her a coke and told her to drink it while I went to get a first aid kit for her hand. When I came back I started to work on cleaning the blood from her knuckles. The spark that when through me when I touched her had eventually turned into a low hum that tingled throughout my limbs.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" I asked while I bandaged her arms where Tanya's nails had broke the skin.

"I hung out with a lot of boys back in high school." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, you didn't have to but I appreciate it all the same." I said releasing her knuckles with a kiss.

She smiled at me shyly while her face lit up with the most beautiful blush that I have ever seen.

"I'm sorry for causing all that trouble, but the things that vile woman was saying were just so mean and hurtful." She said remorsefully while looking down.

I was shocked at what I was feeling, the connection was so strong to this alluring woman. I stepped closer to her. She immediately looked up with eyes so angelic. I began to stroke her cheek with my thumb while looking into her eyes.

"Please don't be upset beautiful, I hate to see you sad." I said with pleading eyes hoping that she snap out of this funk she was in. "My name is Edward Cullen but everyone knows me as Anthony" I said hoping she would formally introduce herself.

"My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." She said smiling.

"Well Bella after what you just did for me I would be honored if you let me take you out to dinner this Thursday so I could get to know this lovely woman that just broke my ex girlfriends nose." I said chuckling hoping that she would accept my offer.

"I guess that would be alright." She said hesitantly.

"Great then, are your ready to get out of here?" I asked and she nodded. I told her to wait there while I went to grab her stuff. As I walked in the office Alice was sitting at the desk looking at me with a knowing smile, I guess she had seen the drama that had taken place a little while ago."I don't want to hear it pixie. I'm grabbing Bella's things and we will see you tomorrow." I said as I retrieved Bella's things, grabbed my coat and walked towards the bar.

"Here's your things, can I walk you to your car?" I asked and she nodded. Following her out to the parking lot she stopped in front of a classy detailed black Camero. I was in awe my dream girl driving a hot car like that, it was amazing. We turned to look at each other not wanting to say good bye.

"Let me see your phone." I said. She pulled out her iphone and handed it to me. I quickly programmed my number into her contacts and called myself so that I would have hers then handed the phone back. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and told her to text me to let me know that she arrived home safely. She agreed and got into her car. I waited until she pulled out then walked over to my volvo and began my trek home. While driving all I could think about was the girl that captured my heart tonight. I was halfway home when my phone buzzed tell me that I had just received a new text message. I quickly pulled it out and read it.

_**Home safely goodnight -B xoxo**_

I replied, my heart warmed at the little hugs and kisses she put at the end of the message

_**Goodnight beautiful Sweet Dreams -E xx**_

I made my way home with a huge smile on my face, I pulled into my home and exited my car emotionally exhausted from the day I had. I showered quickly, got ready for bed and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep filled with a certain beautiful brunette.

**~/~/~/~**

**This is not my first fanfiction but it is the only one I really think I'm going to continue. I currently in the process of getting my fic beta'd so please be patient if there are errors. I want to update this fic once a week but that may change depending on what comes up. I love feedback and reviews; that will most likely make me update sooner. Please let me know what you think :0**


	2. Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Chapter 2

**_ ~/~/~/~_**

BPOV

I woke up panting from the dreams I had of a green eyed lover. I rolled over and looked at the clock to see it said 4:45 I knew it would be pointless in trying to go back to sleep just to wake up again at 5. I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. The feeling of the water running over my shoulder and arms feels heavenly, after beating that tramp yesterday. When I got home yesterday texted Edward then called my best friend Rose I could tell her about my first day at work. After telling her the story and how I felt a connection to Edward I invited her to the club tonight so that she could see what I was talking about and she agreed.

After getting dressed and making myself a quick breakfast I made it out the house with my extra change of club clothes at 5:50. It wasn't a long ride to the club but I was a few minutes late because of downtown traffic. I pulled up and parked in the back designated for employees and made my way into the club through the back entrance. I put my clothes in the office, I would come back and change them around 8:30 or so so that I could get better tips with the club goers.

I got to the bar and looked around for Edward because Alice told me he would be going over the basics with me. After not seeing him I started wiping the bar and washing glasses.

"You don't need to do those, that is why Alice has hired dishwashers in the back." Edward said taking the glass from my hand smirking. I was standing there in a daze. He looked so sexy in his tight black wife beater proudly showing his tattoos, and his faded designer jeans. Shutting my mouth quickly to stop the drool, my brain finally catching up I let out a small laugh.

"I was waiting for you but I couldn't find you so I decided to keep myself busy." I said while washing and drying my hands preparing to work. Edward turned around and motioned for me to follow him to the other end of the bar.

"You have bartend before right?" He asked slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know the basics and stuff , Alice just thought the way she run things might be different show she wanted you to teach me." I said looking up at him expectantly.

"Not much is different but the prices maybe. Here's the the list, of how much certain drinks cost. You suggest you memorize it to make things go smoother but it's not necessarily a requirement because there's always copies posted around the bar.

After he got me up to speed with everything he let me have a go at the couple of customers that came trickling in. When I was done serving them their drinks I looked at Edward for what to do next.

"That was good, you should get the flow of things no time." He said while going to his area at the opposite end of the bar.

The next hour or so went smoothly and I asked Edward to take over the my customers while I went in the back to change. I got my bag put on my sexy Dolce and Gabbana bandage dress my one pair of louboutins that I only got because my best friend Rose got them as a gift and couldn't fit them. After applying a little bit of makeup and dousing myself in victoria secret love spell I was not the basic beautiful tomboy that walk in here earlier. I left the bathroom and slowly made my way back to the bar being careful not to trip.

I slide back behind the bar and started to prepare the orders for the VIP section of the club that had to be personally delivered. I quickly loaded up the tray with Patron and Hennessy then made my way towards the velvet rope. As I was walking I through a glance at Edward over my shoulder who was standing with his mouth open so wide I thought I would have to wipe up the drool. I took the order to the businessman in the VIP then made my way back to the bar to finish serving up the club goers. around 10 some drunk girls birthday party entourage stumbled up to Edward trying to look sexy and get his attention. It was hard to keep my focus on my task while trying to rid myself of the jealous thoughts that were telling me to beat the shit out of them. Edward was laying it on thick with all the winks and sexy smirks he was throwing their way. I was pissed beyond belief, I had already cancelled our date in my mind and working on how to ask Alice change my schedule by the time Rose arrived I was so ready to take a break.

Rose walked in and I called her over to the bar to get her some drinks and take her to the other VIP section I held for her.  
"Hey babe." Rose said seductively while fluttering her eyelashes at me making me bust out laughing.

"Hey Rose, Let me make your drinks and then I can take a break." I said rushing to get one more customers ordered filled. I grabbed another tray and walked Rose to the VIP Booth that was guarded by Emmett. He looked scary and mean all the time but as soon as he saw Rose he was all smiles, showing his pearly white teeth and his adorable dimples. How anybody could be afraid of this man was beyond me but then again I never really seen him smile while he was at work.

"Hey Emmett this is my best friend Rosalie, She's gonna be in this section for tonight" I said as we walked through the rope that Emmett just lifted. After putting the drinks down, I started to explain to Rose what had happened tonight. She told me I was over thinking the situation and I needed to calm down because it was his job and flirting brought in more tips. I knew this but still being around him made me irrational. I knew I should listen to Rose because she had been my best friend since I was 19.

**Flashback (4 years ago)**

_I had just got out of rehab and going to the community college in the day when I met Rose she was working at the Body Shop a block down the street from where I was training to get my bartending license at night. It was about 10pm and class was just letting out when a group of about 5 girls were hanging around talking recklessly. I ignored them and kept walking but they followed me, out of no where one of the girls tripped me and started laughing, I was beyond mad. I got up and hit the girl in the throat causing her to choke then proceeded to grab her hair and pound her face in. The other girls didn't like that and started trying to jump me. I was holding my own but getting tired fast, when Rose came and noticed the 4 girls were trying to get the best of me she came over and put one of the girls in the head lock catching her off guard. After putting her to sleep she beat two of the girls while took care of the other 3. We made it out with a few bruises and have been best friends ever since._

**_End Flashback_**

After about a half hour of chatting with Rose I got up and went back to the bar. I was still a little mad but I had a job to do and leaving Edward to deal with all the drunk club goers was dangerous.

**_ ~/~/~/~_****  
**EPOV

I was excited to see Bella again after I went home yesterday. I arrived at the club around 6:30 after making sure my outfit was perfect._ Damn I'm turning into a chick, I need to beat someone's face in later this week._I walked in and put my gym bag down because I had a fight later this evening. Walking back toward the bar I saw her there washing glasses looking like she was lost.

After giving her a trial run and setting her up with a price list. The club started to fill up so I couldn't talk to her much. At around 8:45 she asked me to handle the bar really quick while she went to change her clothes. I looked down and shrugged, I mean I thought she looked good. Her skinny jeans were so tight they looked painted on and her Beatles crop top showed off her toned stomach, but if she wanted to change that was up to her. So I doubled my speed to I could manage her end of the bar and mine. 20 mins later she came back looking like she was about to walk the red carpet. I was speechless, She had on them expensive shoes with the red on the bottom that Alice wore and showed off to everybody in a 10 mile radius. She was built like an olympic swimmer her legs were long and firm looking combined with the dress she had on I was gonna have to keep a lot of hands off what was mine._ Mine? She only said yes to your dinner invitation because she probably felt bad for you. Shut up nobody's talking you!_

Even her walk was different, she floated to the bar and upstairs like this was her coming out party. I focused back on serving the patrons and she joined me behind the bar and things went back to flowing smoothly. I saw them when they walked in. They had daddy's spoiled rich girl written all over them. One girl with a birthday tiara on stumbled up already drunk, trying to get my attention. This was going to be easy I thought in my mind. She was rubbing on my arm and batting her eyelashes at me. After licking my lips, winking, and getting her number promising to call her she acted all coy leaned over the bar and slid a 300 tip in my pants pocket not before rubbing on my cock. I laughed and told her bye. When she was gone I let go of the shudder that I was holding back.I looked over at Bella with a smile and she was scowling and turned her head to ignore. That made me panic._Was she mad at me? What did I do?_Usually I was good at putting on the sexy barman act but after meeting Bella it felt like cheating.

When 11 came I saw this leggy blonde walk in and say something to Bella. After getting her something to drink Bella says she taking her break and leads blondie to the VIP area guarded by Emmett. I couldn't pay attention after that because the drink orders started coming in fast. I was determined to talk to Bella after work to see what I did to upset her. Bella came back a half hour later and went back to work. At 1 it was time for me and Bella to get off and James and Victoria came in and took over.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" I asked with pleading eyes when we were walking out the back door towards the parking lot.

"Yeah sure." She said looking at me expectantly with narrowing eyes.

"Um did I do something to upset you tonight because I really like you and If you don't want to get to know me I understand I will leave you alone." I said with a racing heart, hoping she was still interested in me.

"I really liked you too, but after seeing you flirt with women all night you seem like a playboy and I'm not interested in being another notch in your bedpost." She said firmly. I was shocked, needed to clear this up and make it right.

"Bella I'm just doing my job I'm sorry if that offended you but I would really love the chance to get to know you. I'm not a playboy and I don't go through endless women like you may think. I am a one woman man and if you agreed to be in a relationship with me I would be monogamous and cherish it." I said flatly because she looked like it was a lost cause. My chances were over. "What are you doing right now?" I asked excitedly.

"Um going home, eat, take a nice bath and read a book probably why?" She asked curiously.

"Well I would really want to show you who I am and you can decide after tonight if you still want to go to dinner with me next week." I said waiting for her to decide.

"Okay sure." She said

"Leave your car you can ride with me, if you want. It would be easier." I said giving her a choice but hoping she felt comfortable enough to ride with me.

"Yeah that would be easier." She said putting her bag of clothes in the bag and locking her car, then we walked over to my volvo.

**_A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter because I originally wanted the story to go in another direction but I changed it and am currently working on chapter 3. I don't have a beta so please bare with me. If you are a beta help would be extremely appreciated. I go on vacation next week and I go back to college in a 3 weeks so I will most definitely try to get the next few chapters up by then. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME_**


End file.
